


The Dark Corners Of The Earth.

by F3YD1NGR31N



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content., Eldrtich Horrors, First Fanfic/Story, My bad if it sucks and is a horrid piece of work, Nyarlathotep is a dick., Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Review!, Sexual Content, Suicide, Use of drugs/ and or alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F3YD1NGR31N/pseuds/F3YD1NGR31N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What lurks in the dark? Are there horrors of unknown past? What are those shadows out of time? Jake Hartmen never thought he would have fallen this far down the rabbet hole, he never thought he would learn just how small his own thoughts are. Just how small the human race truly is. Insane? Yes Jake Hartmen is Insane, but he has a drive to prove that the horrors he speaks of are real. That the Crawling Chaos does lurk in the dark, that there are forces that gather in the dark corners of the earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Those that dwell in the past.

A older man stood alone in his apartment overlooking the town square, Most of his hair had all but fallen out of his head, the only remaining hair on his head was his silvery white sideburns and well shaved beard. This mans name was Ronald and he was going to turn 63 very soon. He had a simple wool vest and a nice white dress shirt underneath the wool vest, the vest itself was a deep brown color. His black dress pants and shoes matched the outfit, He was a scholar.He had returned from a trip to london, he soon left after a rather nasty encounter with a cult of sorts. He had heard of those that believed deeply in the works of Hp.lovecraft but never met one in person, it was a rather interesting thing to see none the less. _I should have copied down some of their so called “Runes”. Would have made for quite the tale and a nice piece of..culture?_ He did not know if he could call what those people believed a culture, what the believed in was simply absurd. So called alien gods coming from planets away to destroy mankind and mankind had to overcome them, that was what he always got from reading the stories of Hp.lovecraft.

   He let out a long sigh, watching the rain hit the small window. As he sat down at his desk, he thought of his family and where they might be. He had to leave them for reasons he was scared to even think of, looking at his wrist where those cultist had burned a mark into his arm.  

He had not a clue on what the symbol ment or even represented for that matter, but every time he looked upon the symbol it sent shivers down his spine and his vision became blurred, which was happening at the moment. He did his best to stay sitting up in the chair as he heard the whispers once more. It was of a tongue he did not know, he always did his best to ignore what it was, simply thinking it was lack of sleep that did this to himself. But he was wrong, far from the truth his simple minded ideas were.  ' _ **Hrii hupadgh mnahn n'ghft syha'h wgah'n vulgtm sll'ha  hafh'drn  'bthnk, Cthulhu fhtagn  nyth Cthulhu, stell'bsna.'**_

Rolands eyes grew wide with fear, he did not hear that, he had not heard the whispers speaking to him. He refused to believe it, he just needed sleep, that was it He stood up, his legs felt heavy and his arms were trembling. slowly making his way to the back bedroom he put his hand on one of the deep colored wooden walls, hearing the floorboards creak beneath himself  he picked up the pace, collapsing upon the bed he entered slumber quickly. But he would not find peace there, the whispers would not go away, his strange dreams of worlds unknown would never cease to happen. and he would always try to run, his family removed themselves from his life, and after thirteen years he ended it all with a bullet to the head.                            

****  


_______________________________

 

It had been seventy one years since his grandfather Roland had disappeared and put a bullet into his own skull , he was never close to his grandfather but it had always crossed his mind from time to time. He had wondered why bringing up the topic of his mysteries Grandparent was a tough subject, not even his grandmother wouldn't  talk about it. But he was too old to worry about that! He had moved out of his home at twenty three and into a  apartment of Arkham. He fumbled with the key ring, searching for the key to his new home. Once finding it he pushed the key into the lock and turned it, hearing a small click he pushed the  door open and looked at the inside of the apartment. From what he could see there was a dark green wall paper that covered the walls, the floor was made of a polished fine dark oak wood. It held a single bathroom that was near the second room in the back of the apartment. The kitchen was rather small for it only held a countertop made up of  white pearl tiles. the floor of the kitchen was made up of the small tile and there was a small stained glass window above the sink next to the fridge.

 

    He stepped farther into the apartment sitting his bags down near the door and closing it with his right foot, He went to the back bedrooms. Opening up one he peered inside to find it was going to be his bedroom, inside the room it held a queen sized bed with a silk like cloth for sheets, the blanket was made of a nice thick wool and had golden like thread around the edges  the blanket itself was a light shade of brown with a mixture of patterns upon it. The room like the rest of the apartment was lined with a deep green wall paper, it had a larger oak dresser in the corner of the room and on the other side it had a smaller oak wood desk and rolling chair, he grinned at the thought of the rolley he could use it to push himself around the apartment.  

     In the other room across the hall was a study, the floor in this room was carpet, it had the same color of the wallpaper in the rest of the apartment that deep green color, the walls were that of the floorboards in the rest of the apartment How strange he thought to himself. In the middle of the room sat a large Dark colored oak  desk, a larger chair sat behind the desk but two smaller leather chairs sat in front of it. Between the two smaller chairs was a small glass table that held on it a lamb, there was a single lap on the large desk as well. What got his attention  was the vast amounts of books behind the desk that rested upon a number of book shelves.  

      Should make for some reading material. He thought to himself, leaving the study and returning to his bags at the front door, he picked both of the bags up and carried them back to the  bedroom. Pulling out what he cared most about, His HP laptop. He opened it up and sat it on the small desk sitting down and turning it on while looking for a outlet so he could charge the electronic device. Once he found one he quickly plugged it into the back of the laptop, laying his phone out  upon the desk as well “Let there be Wifis!” He said to no one,  but the way he said it was not the Why-fi it sounded more like wiffis than anything else for that matter. He was looking up location on campus for Miskatonic University. His Grandfather had gone to the very school and so had his father, it was a family tradition, he had also heard that the school was now accepting more female students. His father had told him about his days here, how it was a mostly male school and he had not met his mother until after college. He found a bar, of course he would find one upon campus. He also found a number of small shops that lined the University, selling a number of things. He looked at time on his phone 6:43. That gave him some time to settle in before going out and buying groceries for himself. With a  few simple clicks he shut down the laptop, standing up with a yawn he failed to notice the small carving in the small desk.  

     _____________________________________________   

****  


He had left the apartment quickly, not bothering to fix the messy locks of brown curls he called his hair. He threw on his black pea coat and scarf as he walked out the front doors and looked at the small  flakes of snow that had started to fall from the grey sky. He looked quickly down the street, finding what looked to be a mini mart. “Ah Perfect!” He said loudly, he of course got a few glances from people walking by and even a “Quite Asshole!” Man these people were dicks and he said just that “Dick..” He kept on walking though. Once reaching the mini mart he walked inside, hit by a warm wave of heat and having to blink at all the white in the place, white floors, white walls. white metal shelves. How boring. But none the less he kept on marching forward, until finding his foods, which were Shells and Cheese, A few pounds of beef, many things of hamburger helper, a large case  of mountain dew and some milk and eggs...and bacon! He had almost forgotten the bacon, and that wouldn't do at all. walking up to the cash register he payed for the food before walking outside and onto the street, only to run face first into the glass door. “Damn it” He said as he rubbed his nose with one hand “Sneaky glass..” “Sneaky glass you say?” He heard a voice say behind him, he quickly spun around to see just who it was. As he guessed the voice belonged to someone of the female gender, She was short (Or short to himself atleast) and had on a north face jacket, and that right there was the stopping point. He had no reason to talk to his girl, for anyone that bear the north of the face was a…. White girl. “Yes, very sneaky indeed” He said before turning back around and Joy, there she was right next to him. She had short purple hair? That throw him off just a small bit, She had what seemed to be a fairy tattooed onto the left side of her neck, and a nose piercing that went through the bridge of her nose He gazed down at her to see her smiling up at him “Ha, that’s a new one.” She said “though I’ve never seen someone as tall as you fall flat on there ass because of it” He had to stop her there and he did just that “A:that door was level seven and I am only level four. B:I am not tall everything around me is simply freakishly short, normal height, or too tall” He felt he had won the battle of the odds as he walked out of the mini mart but she kept on walking with him, carrying a single plastic bag of her own “My god, you are geek!” She said loudly as if she had cracked a rather hard code “And you are a white girl” He said with a smug look upon his face. This made her flair up in anger “ I am not!” “Are too”                       “AM NOT” “One word, French Vanilla coffee” “What where?” “Yup, A white girl” This earned him a rather painful punch to the arm. “Ow” He hissed out through clenched teeth “What was that for?” She looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world what he had done wrong. “That was for being a dick and smartass” He let out a simply sigh of defeat, before he heard her speak once more “Buuut” She dragged out that phrase “You said something about coffee, so you owe me coffee.” He gave her a rather puzzled look as they crossed the street “..You don't even know my name, and yet you’re demanding coffee.” She flashed him a teethy smile “Then tell me your name to fix that problem” He stopped at the front do to his apartment building. “Im Jake, Jake Hartman” He held one bag behind his shoulder, the other was hanging by his other arm at his side. “Well I’m Alex, nice to meet you. You still owe me coffee” At this coment he couldn't help but roll his eyes “And how will I be able to do this if you can’t contact me-” He was cut short by her quickly grabbing the hand that was at his side, setting down her own bag she pulled out a sharpie and quickly wrote down what he was guessing was her number down upon his own hand.And when he looked back up he saw that she was all but gone, what a strange turn of events this was. Not that he was complaining, he was simply shocked at this turn of events. Regaining  his composure he marched up to the door of the apartment building and pushed the glass doors open with one hand before darting inside and making his way up towards his newly founded home. Once he entered his apartment he walked into the kitchen, hearing the soft clicks of his shoes against the granite tile.  He set the plastic bags on the countertop and emptied the contents into the fridge.  That should do me for a few days. He thought to himself as he looked at the large black box that was called a T.V, He himself had no use for such a thing since most all shows and movies where but a few finger clicks of a mouse. He looked at the black inky numbers that laid upon the back of his hand, making his way back to the bedroom. Once he arrived at the back bedroom he picked up his phone from the small oak desk and turned the small device on. Seeing that no one had called or texted himself he moved his thumb across the surface of the phone and unlocked it. Looking at the number on the back of his hand he quickly pressed in the numbers and put the phone to his ear. Hearing it ring Once, Twice, Three times before the same female voice from earlier rang out into his ear “Hey, who is this?” She asked through the phone. He let out a deep sigh then replied “Hey, its Jake.” This seem to pick up her mood, or so he thought from the tone of her voice “Oh, cool. What's up?” He held the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he sat back down at the small desk and opened his laptop. “Well not much, you said I owed you coffee so I was calling to see when that might be” He was quickly typing away at his new project, he was setting up a webpage for a company that had payed him to do so. Sure it was cheap work but it is what shall get him through college. “Umm” She paused for a few seconds “Friday sound good?” He thought this through a few times, today was wednesday and he had three classes tomorrow and one early friday morning “Sure, what time and where?” the sounds that filled the quiet apartment where those of the clicking of the keys and mouse every now and then. “Three Ish I guess? And i’ll meet ya outside of your apartment buildy thingy, ok?”  He paused thinking about her last few words “Apartment buildy thingy? Did I really just hear that?” He couldn't help but smile and chuckle at her words “Shut up!” He heard her voice was also trying to contain laughter “Just answer my question” “That sounds fine, see you then.” He replied before ending the call and setting the phone back down on the desk. He was done for the day, spinning around the chair he looked at the clock 11:27 pm. He stood up with a yawn and removed his shirt, tossing it into a corner of the room he flopped down on the bed, letting sleep wash over him quickly.

****  


_____________________________________________________________________________

****  
  


He dreamed of something that he knew not of. In the dream he himself had on deep black robes with gold trimming on them. He looked down at his(?) feet, seeing the deep dark sands beneath his feet. He looked around at the other people in the same black robes as that he wore, they were all marching towards a sinking tower that was leaned to the side. The tower itself was made of a sandstone like rock, with many windows trailing up to the top of it. At the top was a needle like top made of gold that held a glowing purple gem  at the end of the tip. Along the tower were many carvings of thing he could not make out, even as he neared the tower they seem to be blurred. As if his own mind was blocking the image out, he pressed on and stopped at the door to the tower, or one of many doors. For he could see that the black sand was sinking down with the tower slowly “Thee must make hast, thou thinks that It shall not be kept waiting” He heard someone croak out “Indeed” Replied another as one of the larger cloaked persons pushed the sandstone doors upon, to revel darkness inside. The inside of the tower had great black banners with a golden symbol stretched upon it. it was a simple circle with a dot in the middle of it. The group marched on deep beneath the surface, to a room with many stone chairs and a large glass window, inside of the window seemed to be endless fog that hid all in the room beyond the glass.

“Do you have the gem?” He heard one ask as he sat down, he saw another produce a large sphere made up of a light blue crystal “Of course” the figure replied as he opened up a metal shelf? He watched as the figure dropped the gem into the box and push it back into a wall. AS soon as that happened he saw a horrid sight, a single tendril, covered in the skin of many faces that were lined up on a golden thread, the tendril itself was a deep blue and seemed to have been burned. It grabbed the gem and as quickly as it had came, it vanished back into the fog. “That shall keep it at bay for now” He listened in on the others conversation “We must find a way to seal it up, and soon” “I agree, it grows hungry and we can only please it for so long-” “ENOUGH” He heard himself bellowed , though it was not his own voice, standing up he looked at the others “We shall fix this as soon as possible, but we can not speak of such a thing here! have you all gone mad? If the Defiler hears us we shall all join its collection of puppets! how would you like that hmm? to be sewn into  one of its tendrils and used for its own pleasure? how would you like for it to use that puppet to murder your loved ones while you still live?” This made everyone quite...after some time he spoke once more. “Let us take our leave” and the group did just that, leaving the tower and making a journey across of the black sands.  

****  


He awoke in a panic, covered in sweat he looked around the room towards the clock, he had three hours until the sun would rise and he would have to get ready to face his new life. But what had he dreamed?  He had night-terrors before but never like this, there were not that vivid. He layed back down upon the bed, in his panic he had kicked the blankets off of himself and it was at that moment he wondered. What truly lurks in that dark? He was also unaware of the symbol that had been cut deeper into the small oak wood desk…


	2. A shadow of the past.

Chapter Two: A shadow of the past. 

 

It was now Friday morning, in his opinion Thursday could not have past any slower. He had to keep himself from falling asleep during the lectures. His notes were surrounded by numerous drawings and doodles. But now he lay in bed, gazing up at the ceiling and groaning as he did so. He knew he must get up soon, for his next class was only a few short hours away! Hosting himself up with his elbows he opened his eyes and reached over for the bedside lamp that lay on a bedside stand. He had missed, not even coming close to his goal he grabbed at nothing until he was leaning off of the bed. It was times like these that he found it hard to function without his glasses. He fell off of the bed, landing on his side on the hard cold wood floor. It took him another twenty minutes to get up and get into the shower, and into his clothes for the day. He looked at himself in the mirror, his large brown curls that rested wherever they pleased, his thin wireframe glasses that fit snuggly on his face, the black pea coat that went down to his knees and the scarf that was wrapped around his neck. He tugged at his jeans, he had a rather large dislike for skinny jeans and hated it when they were the only pants he had. He still had a hour to kill. So he did just that, he simply laid on the couch until he needed to move. Once the his phone alarm went off he hopped up quickly, rushing out of the door and locking it behind him. He ran down the stairs to the front door and bolted out of the door and onto into the snowy weather.

 

He looked at the time on his phone as he left the small round building that had held his previous class. It was One thirty, he still had enough time to get home and get ready for his weird coffee date thingy. He wasn't really sure what to call it. Then again he wasn't sure of much right now, the dream had put him on edge. He did not want to dwell on the thoughts, looking up at the gray sky he let out a yawn and walked down Main Street, where his apartment building was. He used this time to look at the three story tall deep red bricked, he could see the window to his own living room on the second floor, it was the part of the building that stuck out from the square shape and made a circle. Once he had made it back to his own apartment he dropped his messenger bag on chair and went straight for the bathroom to take a nice hot shower, and of course get ready for his date at Three. Once out of the shower he put on a new short sleeve shirt and checked the time. He had about ten minutes to get down to his apartment buildings door and meet her there.Putting on the pea coat and scarf as he grabbed his wallet and rushed down the stairs, wonder just how this “Date” was going to go. He did not notice the man in the corner of his apartment, the man that was hidden in shadows with a sly grin covered his face. He pushed open the door half-way before hearing that same voice say his name “Jake?” He liked the way it sounded when she said, smiling he walked out of the building and turned to face the purple haired girl that was wearing sneakers, the same north face jacket as before, and a pair of light blue skinny jeans “You ready to go?” He heard her say. He gave a small nod “Of course. Where are we going anyway?” She gave him a wink “You’ll just have to wait and see!” This caused him rolled his eye but nonetheless he followed her when she walked away, and did not protest when she grabbed onto his hand and lead him through the streets of this new and unknown city. until they arrived at….A coffee shop..why should he be surprised? “I swear if some little kid is reading poetry in there I am dragging us both out” He said as they entered the coffee shop. She responded with a snicker, she led the two to the back and sat down on one of the couches, pulling him down next to herself “This place has great coffee” He felt his fingers curling around hers, giving a small nod “So this is the Hipster/White Girl/Emo boy Hub...I’ll take note on that” “You’re one to talk, Mr.Pea coat and scarf.” His eyes grew in fear “Oh god i’ve become one of you, please shoot me” She rolled her eyes at his remark. “I’m not gonna shoot ya” He did his best to put on a pouty face, but he failed in this endeavor. This caused the small girl next to himself to let out a loud laugh .”So where are ya from?” He heard the girl next to him asking “Montana.” “Montana?” She replied “That’s kinda far..” It was at that time a man in a black fedora walked up to them, his eyes here those of the midnight sky and the suit the man had on match his eyes, his face was pale, black hair poking out of where a red hat met his head. Though he did not know this man, felt that he was very human? confused in thoughts he was startled when the man(?) spoke. “Good day to you both, mind if I am to sit down?” He opened his mouth to say no but Alex spoke first. 

 

“Not at all..but what’s your name?” The man sat down across from the too, leaning back into a chair and offering them both a very warm and very wide smiled that showed off his pearl white teeth. “I have many names, but for the time you may call me Nyar.” This struck him as odd, never before had he seen a man that looked like this have such odd sounding name. Though it sounded like a name he had heard before..though he could not tell why or how he knew so. It was just a gut feeling that came to himself. “Do..I know you?” This made the man tilt his head to one side “Maybe you, but maybe you don’t” He looked over at Alex for comfort, but saw she was frozen...everything was in black and white, time had stopped, a few feet away a waiter froze mid walk, a child outside was stuck peering into the window of the coffee shop. But it was as if the had no clue what was going on, simply stuck, but himself and the one Called Nyar where just fine. Before he could even ask what was going on, Nyar spoke. “You might be wondering why everything looks the way it does, the answer is quite simply. Time has stopped for a short time to allow this conversation between myself and you mortal” He sat there, wide eyed. “Just what..are you?” 

 

Nyar let out loud laughter that soon lead to a wicked crackling “I am something not of this planet. Nor am I something in which your mortal mind can comprehend” Jake didn’t know how to take this. “The fuck does that mean?!?” He almost screamed out at the man(?) before him. Nyar rolled his eyes and leaned back into the chair “I have a feeling we will meet again Mr.Jake, now I take my leave. Good-bye” and with that color seemed to re-enter Jakes field of vision. And the man in the suit was gone, the only person near him was Alex. Alex was gripping onto his own hand “Man it got really cold, ya feel that?”. He shook his head no, trying his best to forget the shivers that man(?) sent down his spine. “No, I didn’t, sorry.” He felt her lean into him, shrugging. “This is nice” He heard her say and replied with “Yeah, it really is.” There was a small pause before she spoke again “So if ya came from Oklahoma, why are you all the way out here?” Jake looked over at the girl next to him, smiling,Alex tilted her head to the side at this, with a confused look on her face. “I came out here because my father came to this school and his father before him” replied Jake. “Ah, im out here because I got a scholarship, I come from the big city. New York” she said flashing a smile at him. 

It took every fiber in Jakes body not to ask if it was nice to be in a place that was smog free. “Must have been fun, living in such a big place” He stole a quick glance around at the coffee shop, it was nearly dark out but people still wandered the streets of the town of Arkham. “It had its ups and downs.” He nodded in agreement, the next few hours was filled with the sharing of stories and laughter before he walked her home and made his way to his own home. 

 

On this way home he looked at the dark sky of night, wondering what lay beyond his own sight, what was out there? What was lost in the cosmos? He would find the answer in due time.  
He put his hands in the pockets of the pea coat and walked down the narrow alley. The alley was lit up by a single light above a door, the building next to jake was made of a old red brick. The other building was white cement and looked to have been made in the past few years. He ignored what sounded like whispers in the back of his mind. Nor did he want to acknowledge the fact that the corners of his vision was black, it wasn't until he saw a strange mark burned into a sewer lid that he acknowledged that something wasn’t right . The sewer lid was still glowing red but he had the urge to see why it was there in the first place. He looked around and finding a crowbar laying not far away from the lid itself, propped up against the brick building he picked it up. Jamming the crowbar underneath the sewer lid he pried it open. He looked down the hole into the darkness below. But netherless he climbed down into the sewer, still gripping the crowbar tightly in his hand. 

 

As he looked down the winding path of the sewer he could not help but feel light headed and famished. His foot steps were ringing in his ears and he lost track of time,until he entered a small room that led from the sewer into the water treatment plant, many machines were flashing and buzzing with sound but he knew not what they did. the grey walls were leaking and dripping with water. But at the center was a small fold up table with two chairs next to it. In the blink of an eye the chairs where filled. It was the Nyar person (though he could not say how he knew.), still in the same outfit as before, but now long silvery white hair that went down to his shoulder. In the other was a woman, a black sparkling dress that was fit snugly on her body frame, her black hair was up in a ponytail and her jeweled earrings glistened in the darkness of the room. He heard Nyar speak first. “Ah Jake, please come and join us.” He was about to say their was no other chair, but he was soon sitting, and a chess board sat on the table. “What the-” The women shook her head at the slivered haired man “Do not confuse the mortal this early on.” Jake did not know how to respond to this but to simply sat “I have a name...it’s Jake.” The two people seem to ignore him, and started playing chess until Nyar spoke “I believe this boy will lose it before he even reaches the black sands.” Jake opened his mouth to speak but could not, his throat was burning and dry. “I believe he we get to the black sands. But lose to the Defiler.” It was at this time a being in black robes much like the one he had seen in his dreams had entered the room, carrying a large metal staff with a bright purple gem stuck into the round metal disc at the top. “He shall reach the black sands, and defeat the Defiler.” He spoke, sitting down on what seemed to be thin air. Jake stayed quite, un-sure what he could say or even do. 

Laughter from the other two bounced and echod of the walls of the room they were in. Nyar was the first one to speak “You sir are rather witty are you not? You’ve seen the blank sands for yourself, only one of your own order could even make it to the Defiler and survive the black sands” The silvered haired man put his elbow upon the table, his fingers slowly curving into a ball as he shot a questioning look at the robed man “What makes you think that a mortal boy could even reach the black sands?” It was the woman's turn to speak “Oh Nyar, his grandfather made it to the black sands but failed. Why couldn’t he make it?” She smiled brightly at the three, her teeth pearl white. Nyar return the smile with a wolfish grin “Oh well...I say he will make it to the black sands..but he will be older and bare a strange mark..and he will bring others with him into the sands….shall we make it a bet my dear friends?” The other two beings at the table sat up, the women wide eyed as she nodded, the hooded figure gave a small nod as well before asking “What are your terms Nyarlathotep?” The man smiled at the to before opening his mouth to say “If I win, I get a set of robes of the sand and the gem staff you bear...and for you my dear...I get to bring forth my brothers and sisters onto one of the worlds you hold under your spell...if I am to lose each of you two get one of my many mask” He tilted his head “Do we have an agreement?” The other two at the table quickly agreed to the terms of the bet before disappearing out of thin air. Jake stood to leave before Nyar put a hand on his shoulder “I have..much work to get down if I am to shape you into my playing piece.” Jake opened his mouth to speak but his head felt heavy and his vision faded into darkness as he fell to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. yeah thats the first chapter for ya. Will try to post the second one as soon as possible, maybe in three days or so. Anyway hope you like the first chapter and have a wonderful day(or night) >(^.^)


End file.
